


Perfectly Well Together

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/F, It's pol btw :C, It’s just sad why did I make this, Marriage, Moving On, Talking, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Some people go and visit Pearl to tell her some important news.





	1. Marina

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I’m really sorry for making this but angsty day = angsty fic. I’m good at writing angst anyway so... I’m really sorry..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina comes to visit to say some important news.

“Hey Pearl...?” Marina’s voice softly echoed as she stood alone on top of the hill. A small backpack on the verge of tearing was held tightly by the Octoling’s hands as she looked for her Pearl, supposedly hidden by all scenery, which was successfully surrounding her every view.

It didn’t take long for Marina to find her; with her towering height, she could immediately see the ornate crown besides the gravelly face - she was also surrounded by many other rocks, blocking the pathway towards each other. A beam rose onto her innocent face as she weaved excitedly through the other tombstones in relative ease; she was in no rush today, because she was agitatedly happy to tell her fiancée the good news.

Once she reached in eyes view of the white and pink decorated headstone, already ornate with heaps of flowers, she slowed quite considerably and looked admiringly the sheer beauty of the rock, the contrast of colour and how they fit so perfectly well together, plus the most beautiful face carved right below the name “Pearl Houzki”... 

She took in a deep breath as she reached her destination; Marina gazed lovingly at the face, before she placed her bag carefully next to her as she silently kneeled onto the hard earth, her eyes glimmering as she faced her soon-to-be wife. “Hey Pearl... It’s already been 2 years hasn’t it?”.

The wind soothingly wove Marina’s hair as she opened the bag next to her, taking out a bouquet of Esperance flowers and placing it carefully on the purely white gravel - right away of all the other roses which littered across the outline of the gravel pit, separating both lovers from each other for eternity.

“These were your favourite flowers weren’t they Pearlie? You loved how the green and pink intertwined like that...”

Only the howling of the wind provided the answer “Yes”, as the flowers faced the tombstone, not once averting it’s gaze elsewhere. Marina watched the flowers dance wildly against the wind, happy thoughts just circulating through the peaceful Octoling’s mind. “Hey, they dance just like you Pearl ~”

Marina teasingly giggled to herself, as she remembered how clumsy her fiancée was whenever she tried to make the inkling dance with her; the giggling slowly turning into soft, and then loud laughter as she cherished the memory... how happy they both lovers were as they occasionally fell into each other’s arm like a jigsaw puzzle with only 2 pieces.

When she finally calmed down a fraction - to a point where her laughter wasn’t as strikingly hard, she suddenly remembered the most important news, and quickly took another thing out of her bag; a small photograph. Marina looked down at the picture and smiled unconsciously at the two woman in the centre. After a few seconds consisting of watering eyes, she flipped the photo around so her Pearl could take a look at it too...

“8 said yes” was all Marina wavily said, as she watched Pearl’s softly carved face inspect the photograph; it was just a simple selfie of 8 and her girlfriend, yet the main attraction were the identical rings adorned on both 3 and her daughter’s hand. Marina swore she saw the grin etched into the gravestone widen, as eyes sparkled into the Octoling’s eyes. “I’m so proud of our daughter...”

“Don’t worry though Pearlie, someone’s driving 8 to the wedding... so no dying again alright!” Marina tried to go for a smile, but sniffled instead.

She remembered waiting, just waiting along with Callie and Marie for her future wife to arrive; both sisters had spent a lot of time helping Marina with her vows, and she had just perfected it the first time before Pearl’s father stormed into the room, tears openly falling as she was told what happened. She remembers how Marie openly cried, holding onto the Callie that was screaming and crying and mourning for her best friend-

She shakily took a breath, and wiped a tear from her eye, immediately taking the memory completely off her mind; as her tentacles followed the direction of the wind, and she feel her face smile softly. “8 says that she misses you... she’s coping better than me now!”

“B-But I miss you too”.

Marina’s voice wavered uncontrollably as she finally stood up, “I’m trying to move on... but I doubt I ever will Pearlie”. The gusts of air blew softly against the younger girl’s face, almost stroking the Octoling’s cheek as she choked on her words, “I-I love you Pearl”. She leaned into the gravestone, and connected her lips to her fiancée, before softly parting.

She stood up strongly this time, and stared at the beautiful woman carved onto the tomb, and the lips on which she just kissed. She stared for a few seconds, before grabbing the bag and walking away, the wind no longer howling like it was. 8 needed her too; and she was to make sure nothing will ever happen to 3...

* * *

_Just in from Inkopolis News, Marina Ida, the world renowned duo from Off The Hook, has passed away from a heart attack in Inkohostel, at the age of 88. _

_Ida, along with Pearl Houzki dominated the charts in the 2020’s, going Splatinum a total of 28 times with their four albums together, before Ida’s duo partner was tragically killed in a freak accident, six decades ago, on the day of their wedding. Marina Ida will be buried next to her fiancée, and a National Bank Holiday has been widely accepted by the majority of voters mourning the loss of Off The Hook, and we too mourn the loss for the greatest duo group in history... _

Inklings and Octoling of all kinds come daily to visit the green and black headstone, already ornate with heaps of flowers. People of all views look admiringly at the two headstones as some reminisce, and some mourn.

But what they all agree on is the sheer beauty of both rocks as they stand, the contrast of colour and how both of them fit so perfectly well together...


	2. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight comes to visit to say some important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get this idea of my head... first agent 24 guys enjoy!!

It was the third time that Eight had came to the pink headstone in a week, still with the fresh feeling of marriage from Three. The Octoling would normally come twice every week, once by herself... and once with Marina - they normally visit to give updates on both Octoling’s lives, but this particular reason wasn’t for this.

So the gravestone in front of her would most likely be surprised when they sees Agent 8, adorned in pirate black - as if she was back in time, fighting against Tartar... and against Agent 3, her own wife.

“Hey mum...” Eight never felt any sense of awkwardness when Pearl and her would talk: About the surface, about what happened with Tartar, about Three... especially about Three; Eight always loved how silly her mom would be when she would threaten to cut Three up is she did anything, much to the Octoling’s own embarrassment.

But no matter what, the Inkling would always be there, talking to her teasingly as if she was her best friend. 

The best friend she could ever have.

“M-Mum, I think mummy’s already told you about what happened yesterday,” Eight quickly glanced back, trying to catch sight of Three’s own car, where she’d be listening to music, or texting to Callie or Marie or whatever; it didn’t matter now. 

Eight’s eyes went back to the headstone, specifically the carved art of her own mother’s face - her golden eyes stared back endearingly as the ring on her finger suddenly felt heavier. The Octoling felt obliged to fall on her knees; she didn’t want to look down on Pearl when she says this.

“Do you like the ring? Mummy made it herself.”

Agent 8 held out her hand so that Pearl could see the diamond ring that decorated the Inkling’s hand, turning her wrist around every so often, letting the Inkling have a good look from all sides, “It fits perfectly well”.

8 could almost imagine what mom would be saying; she’d be holding the Agent’s hand, turning it around again and again for a few minutes - looking for something that only Pearl would say. 

But she didn’t know what she’d say afterwards.

Her smile faltered, and she lost her voice to say anything for the next few moments. 

“M-Mum, Three’s a great person... I k-know that she acts t-tough but she really c-cares about m-me.”

Eight stared at the gravestone; for the first time she didn’t know what Pearl would say. She looked down at the ring on her finger again - she didn’t want to leave her mom like this!

* * *

_ My Pearl could shake the world, break the stage with just her words  
and with her nerves of steel shaking, she’ll be sure to wake the Earth! _

3 laid down in the passenger seat, waiting for Eight to arrive - she was just talking to Callie about Pearl; unsurprisingly, she invited both 3 and 8 for dinner so they could talk about it, with Dedf1sh cooking of course.

She was about to type a “no thanks”, until she heard knocking on the window; alerting 3 to swing up, checking for the intruder that was now banging on her window. She was more than surprised when she realised it was her own wife, trying to say something - she leaned over to turn off her music.

Three went to open the car door, “Already? I thought that you’d talk more than th-“ 

Agent 8 grabbed onto Three’s hand, the iron grip forcing the smaller girl to be dragged along, inside the graveyard... much to the Inkling’s own surprise - Eight never tested her boundaries, so forcing her to be carried along was a completely new feeling, “Where are we going?”

“You know exactly where...”

* * *

Eight had basically memorised mathematically where Pearl’s headstone laid, so Agent 3 had nervously scrambled up something positive from her mind... that she could say about 8 with the short amount of time she had.

When they reached the stone, it was oddly silent for all three girls; the wind howling was the only sound that she could hear.

“Hey mum... you know Three already, sh-she’s here now”.

3 just awkwardly stood there, the cheesy words which she tried memorising quickly falling apart, as her wife looked quizzically at her - waiting for the Inkling to say something... anything at all.

“Uuh, Hi... Ms Houzki, hows life...?”. 

As soon as 3 realised what she had said, the ringing that was already in her ears reached a new limit; yet she could definitely hear Agent 8 slapping both hands onto her face, the regret finally sinking into the poor Octoling’s head. Eight was about to push a Three out of her way, telling her to go back to the car - but Three quickly had the nerve cut her off, adding more words.

“I love Eight, uuh and I promise to keep her safe... becuase I love her...yeah”. Agent 8 paused, dropping the hand that was almost ready to push her away; she listened on... “She’s really nice, and I know she loves me, and I’ve never fallen so hard for another like this. I can’t even operate until I know she’s safe... I just really love her”.

Three was sure she could see both Pearl’s and Eight’s hearts softening, as she rambled on... just talking about how perfect 8 was, to a point she stopped fiddling with the ring on her hand. “...and yeah, she’s just perfect for me... we fit perfectly well together...”

She felt a nudge on her arm, and 3 snapped her head to look at her wife - she was worried, nervously wondering if she said something wrong; and it only increased her worry when she saw tears brimming in her Octoling’s eyes.

She silently laced her arms around Three’s own one, as she stared at the headstone. “See mum, she really cares... and I love her so much”.

Agent 3 sheepishly smiled, looking through her wife..as she now stared at the headstone too, “And I love her too - well only when she’s not hopelessly staring at me and-“. 

Her Eight was quick to playfully kick her, as both wives smiled only grew - Three was sure that she saw Pearl’s own grin widening. She heard her Octoling talking, “Hey, we’re going to go... but I’m definitely coming again tommorow for a fourth time”.

“I don’t mind coming too”.

And with that, the gleam that was already present on Agent 8’s face grew to something of pure adoration - the amount of love that was felt for Three was shown by her grabbing onto her cheeks, and lightly kissing onto her lips again and again.

“That’s what you get for always kissing Marina in front of me!” Agent 8 giggled to herself, as she wrapped her arms again around Three, and walking away... forcing the starstruck girl to be lead along with her.

* * *

As Three drove silently; still blown away with all the kisses she had got, Eight leaned her head against the car window, deep in thought - soon realising exactly what Pearl would’ve said when she’d have seen the ring on her finger.

“Eight, you two fit perfectly well together”.

Meow, I love making title references; it’s so nice. This story isn’t so nice though mwhaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahk, not uploading for now sorry. Just busy, but this idea got me out of my business...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy... or not! I appreciate kudos, comments, uuh hate comments too idrc.


End file.
